All The Things She Said
by Howl885
Summary: Hermione has never felt anything for Ron. Not even when he kissed her. But what happens when she starts experiencing some new feelings for his sister? Hermione/Ginny


I sat up from the spare bed that was located in Ginny's room in the Barrow. It was August 30th, and I was going to be starting my sixth year at Hogwarts in a week. I was excited to go back to the school of magic. I heard Ginny shift in her bed, and I looked out the window, seeing daylight. I had slept in. It looked to be about nine thirty in the morning, though when I checked the time on the clock hanging on the wall, it was only eight thirty-nine. I sighed and fell back, resting my head on the fluffy pillow. I didn't want to get up. I just wanted to sleep. With a grunt, I flipped the covers off of me and I swung my legs over the side of the bed, flinching when the hardwood floor was cold. "Mmm... Hermione?" I heard Ginny say, still half-asleep. "Yeah?" I said, looking at her red hair sticking up in all directions, and her covers were nearly all on the ground. She was laying on her stomach, on hand flung off the bed, her fingers almost touching the floor. "What time is it?" She said through a yawn. I checked the time again. "Eight forty-five," I replied. "Really?" she asked, slowly opening one eye and looking for herself. "Oh, crap. I gotta... I gotta get up," the redhead slowly rolled off the bed, landing on the floor with a thump. I stood up, jogging over to her. "Oof! I'm.. I'm okay," she said, standing up. She had grown quite a bit over the summer, and she was the same height as me now. Her eyes were now open. "Ginny, you really look like a troll in the morning," I joked with a small laugh. She smirked. "Well, I don't really have a spell to make me gorgeous when I'm sleeping," she said, running a hand through her messy hair with a laugh.

I walked back over to my bed, where I opened my trunk. I grabbed new clothes. "I gotta use the bathroom," we both said in unison. A silent challenge passed between us: Who will get to the bathroom first? I ran to the door, though Ginny sped through it a second before me. Damn her and her athleticism. We ran down the halls, jostling and laughing with each other. Ginny had reached the bathroom before me, only to find it already occupied. She banged her fist on the door. "Hurry up!" she yelled. "Gimme a sec!" answered a voice that belonged to Harry Potter. "Sorry, Harry. I thought you were one of my brothers," Ginny said, her face reddening as she apologized. I leaned against the railing opposite to the bathroom. "Nice pajamas by the way," Ginny said with a smirk. My face went as red as her hair. "They were a Christmas present," I said weakly. My pajamas were a bright pink with hearts dotted around the velvety fabric. They were super warm and comfortable, though. "Mmm," she said, standing beside me. A minute later, Harry emerged from the bathroom, dressed and ready for the day. He nodded happily in our direction and headed downstairs. Ginny made a run for the bathroom, and so did I. We both ended up in the small space. "Oh, the hell with shyness. We're both girls. We're just changing," she said with a shrug. I hesitated before nodding. She shut the door and pulled off her top. I averted my eyes, and took off my top, replacing it with the new white long-sleeve I picked out. I slipped off my pajama pants and pulled on a pair of light jeans, then a pair of white socks. I glanced at Ginny, who was now dressed in a red and black flannel shirt with jeans. I turned on the tap and began to brush my teeth. The younger witch had began to pull a brush through her tangled red hair. When I was finished with my teeth, I brushed my hair out into softer, less tangled curls, while Ginny brushed her teeth. When we were done, we exited the bathroom, and I flicked out the light behind us. Ginny headed back towards her room, but I headed down the spiral of stairs.

As I stepped into the living room, I saw Harry chatting with Ron, who looked up when I walked in. "Hey," I said happily. Harry smiled politely and greeted me, and Ron grinned and said "Hey." I sat down in the chair beside Harry and opposite Ron. It was kind of obvious that Ron liked me, but I didn't know if I liked him. I never thought of having a relationship before. I didn't think I felt the same. Ron was just a friend. I only loved him as a friend, nothing more. Though I did like someone, it just wasn't Ron. I came back from my world in my thoughts when Harry snapped his fingers in front of my face, making me jump. I glared at him. "What?" I snapped. Harry just grinned. "I asked you if you were excited for school," he said, ignoring my moodiness. My expression lightened considerably. "Oh! Yeah, I am. Very excited," I said. "Breakfast's ready!" yelled Mrs. Weasley from the kitchen. I heard three pairs of footsteps running down the stairs, and Harry, Ron and I stood up from where we were sitting, and we walked into the dining room. I sat down between two empty seats, across from Harry. Ron sat beside Harry, and I saw Fred, George and Ginny come into the dining room, laughing. Ginny sat to the left of me, and Fred sat to my right. George sat next to Fred, and Mrs. Weasley sat beside Ron. Mr. Weasley sat beside George. "So, Harry, Hermione, how are you guys?" asked Mr. Weasley. He looked at me, although he addressed Harry, too. He was always interested in me, since my parents are Muggles and he worked in the Ministry, working as a person who dealt with bewitched Muggle items, like a camera, a tea-pot, or keys or other stuff. He was very interested in Muggles, therefore he was interested in me with my Muggle parents. "Good," Harry mumbled around a mouthful of bacon. "Good," I repeated Harry, looking at my plate full of eggs, bacon and toast. I nibbled on my toast, which had a blanket of peanut butter on it. "Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said, getting her daughter's attention. "Are you going to try out for the Quidditch team this year?" She asked. Ginny nodded. "Yeah, I really want to try out," she smiled. Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Good, good," she said. Fred and George were engrossed in a conversation about some prank they pulled on Percy last year.

When we were all finished eating, Mrs. Weasley insisting that Harry have seconds, I stood up as everyone else did. I walked into the living room and flopped down onto the couch with a sigh."Ate too much?" Said an amused voice. "Yeah," I said with a smile as Ron sat down beside me. "Hey," he said slowly. He looked nervous. _Oh Merlin, what's he gonna ask?_ "I was... just wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmead or something... tomorrow after we're finished shopping. J-just the two of us?" He stammered. "Oh." I said. "W-well you don't have to go if you don't want to, I was only saying-" he began quickly, but I cut him off. "Sure, Ron. Sure," I said. I didn't really want to go, not alone with Ron as a date, but I would feel guilty turning him down. He beamed. "Oh- Okay, great!" he said happily. We sat in an awkward silence until Ginny and Harry came around the corner. Harry called Ron away, upstairs into Ron's bedroom. Ginny sat down where Ron was. My head dropped into my hands. "Oh, God, Ginny. I think I just did something bad," I said slowly, my voice muffled by my hands. "What happened?" Ginny said sympathetically. "Ron... He asked me out. I said 'sure'. But I just... I don't want to go out with him. I don't like him that way. I don't know why I said yes. I guess it's because I would've felt bad if I rejected him?" I said quickly, confiding in the younger girl. Ginny put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Hermione, I can help you get out of that situation, if you want. Mess up your 'date' with him. I'll drag you off someplace and leave Ron thinking that I just kidnapped you from him?" Ginny said quietly, mischief gleaming in her eyes. "Oh, Ginny. I'd feel so bad about leaving him... He was so nervous and excited when he asked," I said, lifting my face from my hands. "Don't. He'll get over it. When he was going out with Lavender, he was upset for a couple of days when they broke up, but then he got over it. In a way, I think he was kind of glad to stop snogging every five seconds," Ginny said with a small, quiet laugh. I shook my head slightly with a smile. "Fine. Okay. We'll go with your plan. See what happens. If anyone asks, I didn't approve," I said. "Fine by me," she said.

**A/N: I am very proud of this chapter. It is the first chapter of this new story that I plan to write, and it is the first chapter I published on this site. Sorry if the paragraphs are big, but eh. I'll try to split the paragraphs up a bit more in the next chapter. ^^ Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope you'll stick with me 'till the end! This is estimated to have... maybe 20 chapters, I'm hoping. Not all romances start on the first page, this one is gonna happen gradually. So try to stick with me on this adventure and it'll get more interesting as the book progresses, I promise. :P I have no one to really dedicate this to, 'cause I'm a loner with no friends and I just joined. So I'll dedicate this to everyone who reads it. ^^ I appreciate you guys taking the time out of your day to read this, it means a lot. That's enough from me now. :P I'm gonna go start writing the next chapter, and I'll hopefully have it up soon! ;)**


End file.
